


Destiel ficlet: Dark Paradise part 2

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Story not complete, cas has scars, practice, the world has changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: ATTENTION: This story is not complete and won't be, it's just practice. This started as another dream fic like Dark Paradise but as I wrote more and more it sort of didn't work so today I decided to stop this story and start a new one. I've always wanted to do a story with Beauty and the Beast elements in it and this ficlet made me realise I can do it. ( I think.)





	1. Chapter 1

The house looked the same as last time he'd been there. It all looked the same but the feeling of it was different. Something was off. Dean looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong. The structure and lay-out was the same, the colors on the walls, the furniture and they way they were arrange. _What am I missing?_

 

He made his way to the study and finally it clicked. The pictures were gone. Well, they weren't really gone, the frames were all in their usual spot. Even the bigger one of him and Cas on their wedding day was still on the desk. It didn't glow like it did the first time. Dean felt uneasy because of it. He took it as a sign that something was very, very wrong.

 

He went closer to the desk taking up the silver frame, the photo was still inside but the image was blurred. He could still make out their suits and the bit of cake in Cas' hand but the wedding ring didn't show this time, it was like it had vanished, just like their faces. Dean's smile was just a big black hole now. His eyes that looked fondly at Cas the first time around were now blank and dead. Then he noticed the look on Cas' face and he dropped the frame in shock. He took two steps back, trying to catch his breath again. The look in Cas' eyes was disbelieve, disappointment and sadness all mixed into one. It made Dean's heart ache for some reason. _What have I done wrong?_

 

He made it back downstairs and looked at the empty spots on the walls and furniture. It was cristal clear now that all the photo's were gone, all the evidence of their happy lives ripped away. When if finally sank in Dean had to sit down. He looked outside, the streets were quite, too quite for this part of town. He checked the time, 2 in the afternoon. Normally cars were going up and down the road, getting their kids home. _Wait, how do I know that?_

 

This is insane, I need to wake up. For some reason Dean knew that waking up would be even worse then staying here. He also knew that he couldn't dream forever, that hiding here wasn't doing any good. The house knew for one thing. It was less inviting then before, feeling cold and old. It smelled like it had been abandoned for a while now, neglected and unloved. There were cracks in the ceiling and strange noises coming from the stairs. It seemed like the house was telling him to get out, like he wasn't welcome anymore.

 

The front door opened with a loud bang, hitting the wall and sending pieces of it to the floor. The wind was so strong it threw Dean flat on the couch, leaves swirling in. Dean had to blink dust out from his eyes before he could take in who was inside now. Seeing Cas stand in the middle of the living room filled him with hope and happiness. Then he saw the look on Cas' face, the scar going over his left eye and fear entered his body.

 

“Why are you still here Dean? We need to go. NOW!” Castiel yelled at him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up and towards the backyard. The sky was getting darker by the second, the wind sounding louder and louder. It felt like it was breaking down the door, trying to get in and attack them.

 

“I... Cas wait! What is going on? Where am I?” Dean tried to ask but the shorter man just kept pulling him further away from the living room, into the kitchen and down the steps to the backyard.

The yard looked dead. All the flowers and plants had died, the little pond was full of dead fish, the apple trees full of rot fruit, leaving behind a sent that set Dean more on edge. The last time he was here, _the last time I dreamed this place_ , the garden was lush and growing with all sort of different plants and flowers. Some Dean was sure didn't even excist. It had smelled alive and bright and Dean had spend a lot of evenings here with Cas, reading a book, drinking some wine, making love under the trees.

 

Seeing this place now, all dead and haunting, made Dean's eyes fill with tears.

“Cas. What? What happened?” Dean whispered, not able to move, taking in this beloved place, unbelieve in his eyes while he stared at the other man.

 

“We don't have time Dean, we need to leave. Answers will have to wait. Now, let's go.” Castiel pulled at his arm again, marching to the back of the garden, not looking if Dean was coming along. They stepped though an opening in the fence which hadn't been there before. A car was waiting for them. Cas went to the driver seat, urging Dean on to step in. Once they were on the move Dean took the time to look at Cas.

 

He looked different then usual. His eyes less blue, more lines on his face. His lips were in a thin line, scanning the road constantly, not looking at Dean. It made him nervous, Cas was purposely avoiding him it seemed, looking everywhere except at him. _Why?_

 

He then noticed the scars on Cas' hands and the missing ring. “Where is your ring?”

 

It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, he saw Cas tense and look at his hand for a few second then his eyes were back on the road.

 

“I could ask the same of you.”

 

“Wait, what?” Dean then noticed that his ring was gone too, the only trace of ever having worn it a thin line on his finger. “I... I don't know. I didn't notice before. I” Dean sighed, looking out the window but not really seeing anything. He kept rubbing his hand over his finger, it felt wrong not having his wedding ring on. Now that he noticed it was gone his hand felt too light. _Why didn't I feel it before?_

 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked instead. The mystery of the ring had to wait, there were more important things now. Like, what the hell had happened? Where were they going? Why was Cas being so distant and cold? He went with the least complicated question first.

 

“Somewhere save. I can't tell you more Dean, you'll have to trust me.” Cas answered short and a little agitated. His hands were holding the stearingwheel so tight his knocked went white. Dean wanted to reach out, to comfort him but he just knew that would make it worse.

 

“Okay. I trust you.” He said instead, turning his head to the window again, taking in the scenary. He didn't see the look of surprise and anger on Castiel's face.

 

The scenery wasn't really that uplifting to be honest. Houses were destroyed, some completly, others only had one side left standing. Cars were stripped apart, shops ransacked. Dogs and cats were walking up and down the streets, looking for food. And the weirdest thing was that there were no people. Nobody, nowhere. All was quite and gloomy.

 

Night had fallen and they were still driving, not speaking to each other? Whenever Dean started a conversation Cas would only say 2 words and get silent again. After a while Dean stopped trying. It was getting late and Dean started to get hungry, his stomach making it loud and clear in the car.

 

“Here, have some of this.” Cas said, throwing some bread and cheese in his lap. It didn't look all to fresh but it would do for now. He drank some water Cas gave him, feeling a bit better already.

 

“Thanks, I needed that.” He smiled, taking in his companion, glad for the company in this strange world. Even if Cas was a bit off he was still glad he was there with him.

 

“Not a problem.” Cas said quietly, looking at Dean for the first time in a while, a little smile starting on his lips. Then his eyes went to Dean's hand and his smile turned into a grim line again.

 

“We're almost there. About an hour till we reach the safe house.” Cas turned back to look at the road, his body tense again. Dean hid his sigh and watched out the window. _This could be a very long hour_ _._

 


	2. To the safehouse.

The hour flew by, mostly because Dean had fallen asleep and only woken up when Cas called his name and told him they were at their destination.

 

The safehouse looked shabby, as if it could drop down any minute. Dean looked at it skeptically.

 

“It's better inside.” Cas told him, having seen the look on Dean's face.

 

As always Cas was right, the inside was well taking care of. Big sofa's in front of a tv. A large dinning table, a spotless kitchen with a full fridge.

 

“Is that pie?” Dean felt better already, his love of pie drowning out the weirdness of this place, this situation. “Man, that looks good.” Dean turned to grin at Cas, who rolled his eyes and gestured further down the house.

 

“Later Dean, I'll show you your room. And the safety measures.” Cas turned and headed upstairs, stopping at a black door. “You see this? You have to watch this for 2 seconds before you can open the door. If for some reason it doesn't work on the left side is a panel for your handprint. All the doors in this house have it. There are camera's in and out too, watching anyone who walks past, scanning their face. If a red flag shows up the house locks down. Is for some reason a red flag get's inside there is a saferoom below ground. I'll show you that later. For now, just stand in the middle and wait till the star turns green, than you can go inside.”

 

Dean felt a little stupid just standing there for a few seconds, staring at the little silver star on the door. Was it really necessary that his bedroom had such a system? Finally the green star appeared and Dean walked into his new bedroom. It was bigger then he had expected, a big kingsize bed in the middle, some nightstands, a big lamp and a desk filled with papers, pens and even a computer.

There was a bookcase full with books in different genres and on different subjects, some new and some worn from use. What Dean likes most was the fireplace that needed real wood to work. It was burning now and Dean felt his muscles relax, feeling the heat on his body. He hadn't even realized he was this tense.

 

“It's been a long day so I'll leave you for now. There are clothes in the closet and you have your own bathroom with everything you need.” Cas was about to head out when Dean grabbed his arm.

 

“Where are you sleeping? How long are we staying here? And you still haven't told me what's going on.” Dean couldn't let go of Cas, he'd missed touching him, missed being close to him. He'd missed everything about him.

 

“I'm not sure what is going on. The world is slowly ending as we know it and it's not safe. We'll stay here for as long as we need to. I don't know any more then you do Dean.” Cas shrugged Dean's hand away, stepping out into the hallway. “ Get some sleep. You'll need it. Goodnight.”

 

With that Cas left, leaving Dean alone, starring at the door where the man had just vanished. After his shower Dean realized Cas hasn't answered his first question. _Where is he sleeping?_

 


	3. Late night snack with a frustrated Dean.

After his shower Dean felt his stomach growl with hunger so he went in search of that pie he'd seen earlier. Castiel was nowhere to be seen and Dean felt a spark of relief. It had been akward from the moment he had seen Cas again, the silence, the snappy answers, the looks on Cas face. The scars on his face and hands. Dean couldn't make sense of it, the last time he'd been here everything had been perfect. They'd talked, watched some tv, made love. Just a normal day.

 

Now he felt like a stranger to his own husband. He touched the place his wedding ring used to be and felt a sudden sadness go through him. _Are we even still married?_

 

He sighed, finally having found the kitchen he opened the fridge and got out the pie. It looked delicious and his stomach rumbled again, making it clear it was starved. _If only a pie was enough._

 

He took the pie with him to the living room, looking around more closely. There hadn't been time when Cas had showed him around and now he took it all in. He dropped down in one of the brown, leather sofa's, careful to not spill his pie on the hardwood floor. The floor was spotless and Dean was able to see his own reflection in it, although disformed.

 

He sat this plate on the brown coffeetable, looking at the tv in front of him. It was one of the biggest he'd seen and it felt as if he were in a cinema. The movie ready to start any minute. He turned it on but nothing caught his interest so he pressed mute and started on his pie.

 

It really was perfection and he sighed in contentment as he ate the whole of it. Castiel wasn't a fan of pie so he was sure he wouldn't mind. At least, he'd been sure. Now it felt like he didn't know Cas at all. His husband- ex husband?- looked grim and sad. His eyes had lost that spark, that glow that made Dean drown in them every time. Now, when he caught sight of Cas' eyes it made him shiver.

 

Something was wrong, with Cas, with them but he didn't know what or who to ask. Cas wasn't in a talking mood and Dean couldn't get a hold of his brother. He'd left his cellphone at home and he hadn't seen a phone here. Maybe he should find Cas and ask if he had a phone. But that would mean, spending time with Cas, talking, and explaining who he wanted to call.

 

He sighed again, frustration and restlessness growing inside of him and he left the living room, walking around, getting to know the layout of the house, entering every room he was able to. He soon discovered that some parts were off limits, the star on the door turning a violent purple with an ' access denied' sign.

 

It was all very strange and it didn't ease his restlessness at all. He needed Cas, he needed to talk to him, to hold him. His finger itched with want to touch him and he couldn't resist anymore.

 

“Cas? Can you please come out from wherever it is you're hiding. We need to talk. Please.”

 

He waited, listening to the sounds coming from the house but Cas didn't appear. He felt a surge of anger.

 

“Damnit Cas! What the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this?”

 

_Why aren't we wearing our rings anymore?_

 

He rubbed the spot again, feeling the start of tears in his eyes and he shook his head. He waited a few more second but no sound of someone walking around came to his ears so he headed back to his room. Cursing when he got lost 2 times. _Why is this house so damn big?_ Finally finding his room again, he stepped inside, closing the door with a loud bang.

 

If Cas wanted to play it that way then fine. Dean would play along. For now.

 


	4. Awkward breakfast.

Dean woke up startled and in a fright. He thrashed around, calling out and only really woke up when he hit the bedside lamp and it fell to the floor. He'd finally giving in to sleep just before dawn, his mind too tired to continue to be worried, upset and angry.

 

Now he was sitting up in bed, the sunlight going in through the window and warming up the room. He felt the sweat on his forehead and with a scowl whipped it off. He didn't remember what he had been dreaming about but the sensation still _surged_ through him. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands trembling. He forced himself to take deep, slow breaths, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

 

After a while he felt more calm, his heart beating at a normal rate and his hands again steady. He got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. The water always helped to calm down the last of his nerves, to wash away the fear and doubts he had.

 

Showered, dressed and shaved he made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry but needed some coffee. And he needed to talk to Cas.

 

His heart broke a little when he found Castiel in the kitchen, busy preparing breakfast. It felt like before. Cas standing in the kitchen, whistling and singing a silly song while making breakfast. Grinning up at Dean as he entered and planting a kiss on his lips in greeting.

 

His stomach growled when the smell of waffles filled the air and Castiel looked up. Dean's eyes widened as he took in Cas. The man seemed even more tired and haunted then yesterday, his eyes were puffy, the grim set of his lips making a shiver run down Dean's spine. Not for the first time he got a sense something was horrible wrong.

 

“Dean. Breakfast is almost ready. Did you sleep well?”

 

Castiel looked down again, concentrating on pouring the dough into the machine. He turned around, opening a cupboard to his right to get out 2 plates.

 

“I.”

 

Dean couldn't talk, his eyes followed Cas' very move, noticing the way Cas held himself, how his face had contorted when reaching for the plates. The stiffness in his enter body.

 

“Cas. What's wrong?”

 

Cas stopped mid movement, a waffle hanging in the air, waiting to be placed on the plate. His eyes burned and Dean saw him clench his teeth.

 

“Eat your breakfast Dean before it get's cold.”

 

Castiel dumped the last waffle on the plate, sliding it to the corner and gesturing for Dean to sit down. He placed a bow of fresh fruit next to it, together with maplesyrup and whipped cream.

 

“This. It looks amazing, thanks Cas.”

 

Dean frowned at the way Cas flinched from hearing the nickname. It made his heart go cold and his hand trembled when he reached for the whipped cream. Cas noticed but didn't comment on it.

 

“You have any coffee?”

 

Castiel nodded, turning around to pore a cup before placing it in front of Dean's plate. Dean again noticed the scars on Cas' hand and before he could think about it he grabbed it to look more closely.

 

“What happend Castiel?”

 

He whispered, so soft he was sure Cas hadn't heard. He stroked Cas' hand, grateful for the smallest amount of contact between them. Cas held himself still, like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“I. I made a mistake. This is my punishment.”

 

Dean looked up, locking eyes and he reached out with his other hand to touch Cas' cheek. Cas drew back as if touched by a snake. The openness in his eyes gone, all the walls back up and Dean felt utterly alone.

 

“I have to go. Eat your breakfast, I'll see you later.”

 

Cas practically ran out the kitchen, leaving Dean alone with his waffles and cream and suddenly Dean had lost his appetite.

 

_Punishment? Punishment for what?_

 


	5. Evening in the safehouse.

After the not so successful breakfast, Dean could only eat half a waffle after their talk, he hadn't seen Cas till late in the evening. And even then it was by accident. Dean felt a pang of sadness when Cas' eyes got wide in surprise and something else, something darker that Dean didn't want to translate. He'd been sitting in the living room, trying to find something to watch but all the channels were blank. It felt like a waste, why have such a big TV when there wasn't anything on?

 

He was just going over to the book case, this one even bigger then the one in his room, when Cas walked in with heavy steps, a scowl on his face. It took a moment for Cas to notice Dean was there and in that moment Dean saw the tiredness in his eyes, the anger in his shoulders, the defeat near his mouth.

 

“Hey. Everything okay?”

 

Cas' eyes burned right through him and he resisted the urge to step back. He'd never been afraid of Cas before, he'd been intimidated by him and fascinated of course, but never afraid. Something most have shown on his face cause Cas looked down, a blush on his face before looking up at Dean again, his expression closed off, all his emotions locked up again. It made Dean want to scream.

 

“Everything is fine. Nothing I can't handle. Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here.”

 

Cas' voice was flat and too polite to be genuine. He was already turning and Dean felt panic rise up.

 

“Wait! Please stay, I haven't seen you all day and I'm going out of my mind to be honest. Where have you been?”

 

Cas turned around slowly, his eyes taking in Dean as he debated within himself. Dean stood waiting, willing his hands not to fidget as Cas stared at him. Dean looked back, looking more closely at the scar on Cas' left eye, the scars on his hands. He wanted to know more, wanted to ask a million questions but he also didn't want Cas to leave him again so he bit his lip and waited. The place where his ring had been itched the whole time.

 

“I was at the edge of town, trying to trade with a group of humans. It didn't go so well.”

 

Cas gave a bitter smile and Dean's heart broke, it wasn't a smile he ever wanted to see on Cas' face again.

 

“Did-did someone hurt you?”

 

Cas' laugh was haunting and Dean flinched. Where is my Cas gone? It hit him suddenly that this was not the Cas he had known, his face was the same, the bright blue of his eyes was sparkling as always but within there were depths of anger and rage unfamiliar to him.

 

“Nobody can hurt me, not anymore.”

 

Dean did take a step back when Cas looked at him, for a moment he was sure he saw hate in those eyes. It didn't make any sense. Then Cas blinked at it was gone.

 

“I'll leave you to your evening Dean. I have some things to catch up on. Goodnight.”

 

And just like that Cas was gone and Dean was alone again, the only company a bunch of books and his racing heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a practise fic and won't be finished. 
> 
> Comments would be helpful, how you found it, the feel of it, the way Dean and Cas interacted. What you would like to see happen in my new fic? Or just your favourite Beauty and the Beast moments from the Disney film. Comment away! :)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
